Life With The Dead
by DracoSly
Summary: Hermione wakes up and her world is turned upside down. People are killing people, and coming back to life, and it's happening all over the world. They must find out where the outbreak started and try to stop it before the human race is extinct. Meeting muggles in America may lead to the solution, or disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I am a huge Walking Dead fan, and obviously Harry Potter fan. This idea just came to me, so I thought I'd post this chapter, and see what you thought of it. If I get praise from it, I'll continue it! **

**This takes place after the Second Wizarding War. Voldemort is defeated, and everyone who died in the war is dead in this story. Ex: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, etc. I haven't decided if there will be any romance in this story. I guess you'll just have to find out.**

**Warning: There will be some character death, and it's hard for me to do, so bear with me. **

Hermione was startled awake by screams. At first, she thought she had left her TV on, but glancing over, she saw that it was off. She jumped out of her bed and looked out the window. What she saw was complete chaos. Cars were overturned or on fire, and one car had actually run over someone. People were running away from other people who were chasing after them. But something was wrong with those people. They didn't look normal. Hermione stifled a scream when she saw one of the abnormal looking people take a bite out of a woman's neck.

Hermione got dressed quickly and grabbed her wand.

"Mum! Dad!" she yelled, running out of her room. She ran to their bedroom but didn't find them. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, screaming for her parents.

She stopped when she saw that the front door was open with a 'biter' walking in. Hermione gasped and ran into the kitchen and out the back door. She hoped her parents were alright. What one earth was going on? Why were people biting other people and killing them? Hermione looked behind her and saw the woman who she had seen get bit earlier. She was walking towards her with her arms outstretched towards Hermione. Her eyes were glazed over, and blood from her neck bite was flowing down her body.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" Hermione asked.

The woman didn't respond, but she grabbed onto Hermione's arm, and tried to bite her.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed before she got her wand out and sent a 'stupefy' at the woman. The woman stopped for a second, before advancing towards Hermione again. Hermione ran and continued to see people biting other people, and dying, before standing back up and chasing after other people.

Hermione, not knowing where else to go or what to do, apparated to the Burrow, hoping and praying that someone there could help her.

[][][][][]

"Ron? Harry? Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione ran into the Burrow screaming for anyone to help her.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "My dear, what happened?" She noticed the blood on Hermione's arm.

"Mrs. Weasley! Something happened. Something is happening!" Hermione said, trying to get her point across, but she was in shock and couldn't say complete thoughts.

"Dear, sit down. Let me clean you up," Molly said, sitting Hermione down and started wiping the blood off her arm. "It doesn't look like you're hurt. What happened?"

"Th-they bit…died and…c-came back," she said, shaking.

"What –"

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice from the stairs. He stopped when he saw the blood on Hermione, and her shaking, pale body. "Mione? What happened?" He approached her slowly, not knowing if she was hurt. Ron and Ginny, who were right behind Harry, stopped and looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Ginny, get me the Calming Draught. She's in shock," Molly said. Ginny disappeared and reappeared with the bottle of Calming Draught. "Here you are dear, take some of this. You'll feel better," she said, handing the bottle to Hermione.

Hermione drank a bit and she instantly felt better. She then started to feel embarrassed. Here she was, a War Hero who had faced Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange head on, and she couldn't even speak. She took a deep breath.

"Now dear, what happened?" Molly asked.

"People are killing people," she said. Seeing their confused faces, she shook her head. "I mean, people are biting people, killing them, but then those people who were bitten, stand right back up and start biting people. I can't find my parents, my neighborhood looks like a warzone, I don't know if it's happening anywhere else, I don't know what to do," she said, her voice shaking.

"Hermione, that's not possible," Ron said. "People can't die and then start walking around. And biting people?"

"That's what I saw Ron! I woke up and saw someone bite this woman in her neck, and she fell dead. When I went outside, she was standing there and she tried to bite me!" she said, showing him her blood covered arm.

"But that's –"

"Molly!" Came Arthur's panicked voice. He ran into the kitchen looking panicked and scared. "We need to go. Now!"

"What? Where Arthur? What's happening?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. It just happened out of nowhere. I'll explain when we get there, but we have to go now!" he said, pushing everyone out of the kitchen, into the living room to the fireplace. "Go to Shell Cottage. I have to send patronuses to the Order. Go now!" he said before running out of the house.

Everyone stood there staring dumbfounded. Molly finally took charge, and snapped everyone out of their daze. Within minutes, everyone had arrived at Shell Cottage, still not knowing what was going on with the world.

[][][][][]

Within minutes of arriving at Shell Cottage, members of the Order arrived. Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlie, George, and Percy Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy-who had both defected during the war.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione does," Ron said.

Minerva looked towards Hermione and gasped when she saw the blood on her arm. "Miss Granger! What happened?"

"I'm fine Professor," Hermione said, trying to calm her. "I saw something this morning, but I don't know what to make of it."

"What exactly did you see Granger?" Draco asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Arthur?" Molly asked worriedly.

"He already knows what's happening, Molly. He's part of a team I put together to keep things contained for now," Kingsley said.

"Keep things contained? What's going on?" Draco asked.

"People are dying, Malfoy! That's what's going on!" Harry shouted.

"Dying? From what?"

No one seemed to know how to say it. Hermione finally said, "I woke up this morning and I heard screaming. I looked out my window and it was chaos. People were running away from other people who were trying to bite them. One woman got her neck bitten and she fell and died. When I had gone outside, that same woman who had been bitten was standing right behind me. There was no possible way she could have been alive after having a piece of her neck ripped out. She then grabbed me and tried to bite me, which is why I have blood on me."

"Could they be inferi?" Draco asked.

"No, inferi don't bite people and if they do, those people wouldn't come back to life," Kingsley said.

"They aren't really coming back to life though. The woman's eyes were glazed over as if she was dead. She didn't speak, she just seemed to growl or grunt. I don't think they are alive," Hermione said.

"Well if they are up and walking around they must be alive," Draco said.

"Malfoy I don't know how to explain it! I've never seen nor heard of this before!" Hermione argued.

"So where exactly is this happening at? Obviously in London, seeing as how Hermione lives there," Minerva said, breaking off the argument.

"Everywhere," Kingsley said solemnly.

Everyone gasped. "Everywhere? Is there even any chance of containing it?" Pomona asked.

"Why is no one killing these 'biters'? Then that will stop anyone else from dying?" Draco asked.

"I tried stunning that woman, and it fazed her for only a few seconds. I don't know if spells or anything will kill them," Hermione said.

"So what do we do? Hide here and let the world go to hell?" Draco asked.

"We need to find out what caused all of this and see if there is a way to stop it from spreading," Minerva said.

"It's got to be the bites. When a person is bitten they die then come back, and they go on and try to bite people," Hermione said.

"There has to be a way to kill them for good though," Harry said. "We have to stop them from biting and killing people."

No one had suggestions.

"Kingsley, I'm worried about –"

_CRACK_

"Help me!" Cried Arthur, who's shoulder, was bleeding.

"Arthur!" Molly cried, running to her husband. "What happened?"

"We were overrun. A few managed to get away, but I was holding those things off. One came up behind me and bit me on the shoulder," he said, while Molly and Pomfrey tried to stop the bleeding.

"He's been bitten! If what you said is true Granger, he could bite any of us," Draco said.

"Y-yes, but he isn't dead. Maybe it's only if they are instantly killed that they come back as biters," she said, not wanting it to be true. If it was, then Arthur would turn into one of those things.

"How can you take that chance? How can any of us? If he turns, we're all dead," Draco said.

"What are you suggesting? We just leave him so he can die alone? That's my father, and we are not going to do that to him!" Ginny shouted furiously.

"Enough!" Kingsley shouted. "Molly, I suggest we put Arthur in a room alone. We'll put enchantments on the room so that if he does turn, he can't get out," he said, sounding regretful.

Molly simply nodded, and she and Madame Pomfrey levitated Arthur up the stairs to care for him.

"Now I suggest everyone get some food and some rest. No one is leaving here until we figure this out," Kingsley said firmly.

Everyone walked to the kitchen in silence. Hermione tried to comfort Ginny. She had already lost one of her brothers-Fred- to the war. How could she possibly cope is she lost her father as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this chapter is also in Hermione's POV, but as I pointed out to my one reviewer- Shiori Yoshida - this story will be in different POVs. Also, characters from The Walking Dead will also be in this story. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first, but I thought it was a good place to end it. Let me know what you think! I love hearing ideas, thoughts, questions, praises, critisism, etc!**

**Warning: Character death! :S**

It had been an hour since Molly and Madame Pomfrey had taken Arthur upstairs to tend to his wound. During that time, everyone spent their time in silence. Hermione tried her best to comfort her best friend Ginny, but she knew it was futile.

During that hour, Hermione had calmed down enough to think rationally. The muggle world was full of stories and movies of zombies; people who had died and come back as 'things' who craved flesh. She realized this was what they were dealing with. But how had something like this started? How was it possible that it was really happening? She thought they had just been made up stories from someone with a sick imagination.

She also realized how to kill them; a shot or blow to the head would end them. Surely a 'reducto' to the head would do the trick. If not, they may have to familiarize themselves with muggle weapons. She almost grinned when she imagined Draco holding a gun or any type of muggle weapon.

She only stopped herself when she realized what would happen. It was through bites or scratches that a person would get the infection-if it was indeed an infection-and they would die. But only for a few minutes, then they would come back, with no knowledge of anything except hunger. Hunger for human flesh. Hermione shuddered just thinking about that happening to Mr. Weasley. He had been like a father to her since she first met him. And for this to happen to him, to his family, it just wasn't right. But she knew there was nothing they could do. They possibly could have cut his arm off, but there was no idea how long ago he had been bitten, or how far the infection had gone. Hermione was at a loss.

Her thoughts were broken by Molly and Madame Pomfrey walking into the room with tears running down their faces.

"Mum?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Molly simply shook her head, tears streaming down her face, her silent sobs breaking Hermione's heart.

Ginny gasped and ran to her mother and embraced her. She tried to hold in her tears. She would be no help to her mother if she was a crying mess too.

"When?" Narcissa asked Pomfrey.

"Just a moment ago. We healed his wound, but either something was in the bite like a poison, or he had just lost too much blood. We don't know," she said.

Hermione stood hesitantly. "I might know."

Everyone looked at her. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, with anger lacing her words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be true, I always thought they were just stories made up. I never would have imagined that something like this would actually happen. But I need to do something before I explain this to you," she said before walking past them up the stairs to where Arthur was.

She could hear footsteps behind her.

"Mione, don't! I know what you're thinking but that's impossible! Don't even think of doing it!" Harry said, trying to catch up to her.

"Don't do what? What is she going to do?" Ron asked following behind.

"I have to Harry! It's for our own good!" Hermione said, before walking into the room with her wand ready.

Even being prepared at what she would find, she still gasped and took a step back. Harry, Ron, Ginny, everyone had followed behind her all screamed when they saw Arthur standing and turning towards them. He let out a cry and ran towards them with his arms outstretched and his eyes glazed over. Before he reached them, Hermione sent a 'reducto' at his head, causing it to explode, and the rest of him to fall to the ground.

Molly sobbed heavily and Ginny cried out. "What did you do? You killed him! Why would you do that?"

"He wasn't alive, Ginny! He would have killed us all if I hadn't done that!" Hermione shouted back to the distraught girl.

"He was! He was standing right there!" Ginny said through her sobs. "You killed him!" She screamed again before charging towards Hermione.

Harry grabbed her before she could get close to Hermione. "Ginny, Hermione's right. I didn't want to believe it, but she's right. Mr. Weasley died. That," he said pointing towards what was left of Arthur," was not your dad!"

"But it was! He was walking-"

"Mr. Weasley was bitten, like many others out there. When one gets bitten or even scratched, they are infected; with what I don't know yet. Once someone is infected, they die eventually. But they don't stay dead. They come back, with no knowledge of anything, except for the need to feed," Hermione explained.

"Feed on what, exactly?" Draco asked, already having an idea of what she would say.

"Human flesh," she stated.

"How do you know this?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "In the muggle world, people have stories and movies that are about zombies. Now I thought they were all just made up, something to give people a scare and entertain them."

"Entertain? Muggles are sick," Draco said.

Hermione glared at him before continuing. "But there is always a reason for something like this to happen. If we can figure out where it originated from, it will help us stop it from spreading all over the world."

Everyone was silent until George asked, "So how do we kill them?"

"A blow or shot to the head," Hermione answered. "Stunning, hexes, and the like will not work. But reducto seemed to work pretty well. But I would prefer not to rely on my wand when it comes to them all the time."

"What? Why the hell not? If reducto works, why not use it?" Draco asked.

"Because it's not always precise! When you are out there and 50 zombies are after you, you won't have time to do that to each one, one at a time. If you get a strong enough magical energy on it, it could work, but that drains your magic and energy, and you need as much energy as you can get out there."

"What else would we use?" he asked.

"Guns, swords, knifes, anything sharp or deadly that can get the job done."

"What? Muggle weapons? That's absurd!"

"Well it might just save your life!" Hermione shouted. She looked around at everyone. "We can't stay here forever. We need to all become accustomed to using those weapons in case our magic fails us. We have to go back out there and figure out what caused all this, and try to stop it!"

After an extended silence, save for Molly's silent sobbing, Harry stepped forward. "Where do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Belated 4th of July to all my fellow Americans! I had planned on working on this during the weekend, but I was honestly too busy enjoying my 3 day weekend. As well as watching the Walking Dead marathon. :)**

**So this chapter is in Draco's POV. As I mentioned, this story will vary in POV's. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And a big thank you to my two reviewers- Clirkus and Shiori Yoshida! Stay with me guys! Hopefully I don't let you down! :)**

Pain. Anger. Annoyance. Those were only a few of the things Draco was feeling right now, not even mentioning confusion. After Mr. Weasley had died—and then come back and died again—Hermione and Harry had gone out to get muggle weapons. They had suddenly been put in charge of training to learn how to operate, aim, and fire the darn weapons. But they didn't just have the rest of us learn how to work the weapons, oh no! They also made us run and jump like muggles. Granger said it was because when we got out there, there would be moments when we would have to run and jump over obstacles to save our lives.

'_Why can't we just apparate?' Draco had asked._

'_Because we can't always rely on our magic. If our energy is drained, we won't be able to apparate,' she replied._

So, after running, jumping, throwing, and firing weapons, Draco was now lying down in the grass outside. Not caring about how filthy he was. Not caring how much he hated his life right now. But he did care about what was happening to their world.

He had not been able to reach his friends, Pansy and Blaise since the world had gone into chaos. He had no idea if they were alive or dead, or walking around dead biting people. Draco shook his head. He still couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. At first he thought those things were inferi, and either Voldemort had returned or another dark wizard was going to cause an uprising and another war. But when he saw the bloody chaos in Diagon Alley; when he saw a woman bite a chunk out of Mr. Ollivander, Draco knew that wasn't the case. Something else was going on, and all he knew was that he had to get back to his mother.

She of course didn't believe anything he had told her, until Mr. Weasley's patronus arrived, ordering them in a panicked voice to go directly to Shell Cottage. She knew that they would only receive a patronus from someone in the Order if it was a dire emergency.

It had been three days since they arrived at Shell Cottage. Three days since Mr. Weasley had been bitten and had died. Three days they've been training from sunup to sundown.

Draco sighed heavily. He had to find out where Pansy and Blaise were and if they had survived. His mind made up, he walked into the house and found Hermione, McGonagall, Harry, and Kingsley around a table looking at maps, with Ron running through different radio broadcasts.

'_For anyone still alive, please remain indoors, and board up your doors and windows. If you have been bitten, report to a medical center immediately.'_

'_It is believed that this is epidemic began in major cities all over the world. New York, London, Moscow, and Jerusalem were hit hardest three days ago. It is unknown what exactly caused the epidemic, but it is spreading drastically. All military units around the world have set up medical, food, and shelter centers for those in need. They urge you to stay indoors if you have not been bitten-'_

'_This is a military broadcast. If you have been bitten, seek medical attention immediately. If you-'_

"Shut it off Ron. It's all the same," Hermione said, not looking up from the maps.

Ron clicked the radio off and saw Draco. "What do you want?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Despite defecting and helping the Order, Ron and he still hated each other. "I need to talk to whoever is in charge of this entire ordeal." He looked at Hermione.

Everyone looked at Hermione. Hermione sighed. "What is it Draco?" she said, rubbing her temples.

"I need to find out if Pansy and Blaise made it, and where they are," he said.

"We can't afford to send anyone to look for them right now-"

"I'll go alone," Draco cut her off.

She glared at him. "No you won't. No one goes out there alone, and as I said, we can't afford to-"

"Why? Because it's just Pansy and Blaise? If it was Harry or bloody Weasley, you'd be out there yourself looking for them!"

They stood there and glared at each other until Harry cleared his throat. "I'll go with him Hermione. He's right. And if we can find more people alive, that's more of a chance we have to stop this."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, just be careful. Be back within the hour! I don't want to lose you guys too," she said sincerely.

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement. He looked at her and he could tell she was exhausted, and that she probably hadn't slept that well the last few nights. He simply nodded, not knowing what to say, and led Harry out the door.

"So do you have an idea where to start?" Harry asked.

"We'll start at Pansy's. Blaise spends most of his time there anyway," Draco said grabbing a gun and some ammo, as Hermione had called it.

Harry grabbed a gun and ammo as well. "Draco, you know the chances of finding them already-"

"I know!" Draco snapped. He breathed heavily and said more calmly, "I know, but I have to try to find them."

Harry simply nodded and grabbed onto Draco. "Lead the way," he said, before Draco closed his eyes and apparated to Pansy's manor.

The apparated to the front door, and while Draco listened through the door for noises inside, Harry looked around outside, making sure no zombies were around.

"It's quiet inside," Draco murmured.

"We're clear out here, as far as I can tell," Harry said quietly.

"Alright, let's go," Draco said opening the door.

They walked in slowly, scared of what they might find. It was dark in the manor, but they could still see the smears of blood on the floors and the walls. It made Draco sick thinking it was Pansy's or Blaise's blood.

"Homenum revelio," Harry murmured. His wand vibrated towards the upstairs. "Someone's up there."

"Does that reveal these zombie people too?" Draco asked.

Harry thought a moment and shrugged. "I'm not sure. We haven't really tested it before."

"I guess we're going to test it now," Draco said, before leading the way quietly up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Draco gestured towards Harry's wand for him to do the spell again.

"Homenum revelio," Harry murmured again, and his wand vibrated towards one of the doors at the end of the hall.

When they reached the door, they got their guns out to prepare for the worst. They opened the door slowly, and were blinded by flashes of light aimed at them.

"Reducto!"

"Expulso!"

Harry sent up a shield charm so he and Draco could get through the door.

"Bloody hell, stop! It's me!" Draco shouted through the door.

"Draco?" came a scared panicked woman's voice. The door was flung open, and there stood Pansy with Blaise behind her, his wand at the ready. Pansy's face broke out into a relieved smile and she flung herself at Draco. "It is you! We thought it was more of those…those things!"

Draco noticed she was shaking, probably from fear and trying to hold in her tears. He patted her back. "It's fine Pansy. You and Blaise need to come with us."

"What's going on Draco? What the bloody hell are those things?" Blaise demanded.

"We'll explain when we get there. But we need to go now!" Harry exclaimed looking around and out the windows. "There could be some around that we aren't aware of."

"When we get where? Potter, tell us right now what's going on!" Blaise shouted.

"To headquarters where we will explain everything-"

"What are those things? My parents are dead because of them, now tell me what they are!" Pansy demanded.

Harry sighed and nodded to Draco.

"All we know for sure is that these things used to be people, but when you get bit or scratched by one of them, you get infected. You'll eventually die and then, well come back as one of them," Draco explained.

Pansy and Blaise looked at Draco and Harry with blank looks on their faces.

"Wait, you're saying those things used to be people, but they came back to life?" Blaise asked.

"Well, not exactly to life," Draco said, rubbing the back of his head. "But we'll explain it all when we go, now let's go!"

Harry led Blaise and Pansy out with Draco behind them. Draco kept a look out behind them to make sure they weren't being followed, but he ran into Pansy. "What the bloody hell?"

"Draco, we need to get out now!" Harry whispered harshly.

"What? Wh-" He was cut off by moaning and shuffling coming down the hall. It was getting louder, and it sounded like there were a lot of dead people coming down the hall towards them. "Pansy, are the wards down?"

"What? I-I don't know-"

"We need to apparate out of here! Are they down?"

"I-I think so. With father dead, they should be," she said before Draco grabbed her hand and Harry grabbed Blaise's hand. They didn't go anywhere. The wards were still up.

"Shit. Back to the room," Draco ordered, getting his gun out and pointed it towards the oncoming walkers.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Blaise asked.

"Just get in that room!" Draco shouted, while Harry shot at a walker that had gotten close to them.

Pansy screamed and covered her ears, while Blaise guided her into the room.

"Now what?" Harry yelled, shooting at another walker.

"I don't bloody know Potter!" Draco shouted back, killing two walkers of his own.

The walkers seemed to be growing in numbers instead of diminishing. Harry pulled Draco into the room and he magically concealed the door, which would hopefully hold until they figured out what to do. Draco slid down the wall and put his head in his hands and sighed. Granger was not going to be happy when they didn't show up within the hour. But he'd give anything just to see her and take her wrath right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, an update! So this chapter we finally get closer to them meeting up with our beloved characters in the Walking Dead. It's a short chapter, but I still think I did a decent job on it. Enjoy!**

"We need to go to America," Hermione stated to the Order members present.

"America? Why there?" Ron asked.

"Because according to the radio broadcasts, that is where it started. We may be the only ones able to find out why is started and put a stop to it."

Everyone seemed to think about it for a few moments.

McGonagall was the first to speak. "Where exactly in America?"

"Well, reports say somewhere in the eastern part of America," Hermione said almost quietly, knowing how they were going to react.

"What?"

"Well that narrows it down."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to find exactly where it started? There's not many of us left to spread us all over the eastern part of the US," George stated.

"I don't know! All I could understand was anywhere from Georgia to Washington D.C. before the broadcasts stopped!" Hermione shouted, ceasing everyone's input. "The broadcasts stopped. Which means that either they think no one is listening anymore, there is no one listening anymore, or there is no one to report anything anymore." She let this information sink in before continuing. "As far as we know, we are the only ones able to put a stop to all of this."

"What if we can't stop it?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione looked at each one of them. "We have to. If we don't, then the world—muggle and magical—will cease to exist. This is the extinction of the human race, and the population of humans, as far as we know, has descended dramatically since this started."

Everyone took her words in. They were harsh words to hear, but it was the truth.

"Where do we start?" Bill Weasley asked.

"We need everyone packed and ready to go by morning. We'll leave first thing. Kingsley will make portkeys for us, and we'll start in Georgia."

"Are we splitting up?" Flitwick asked.

"No, at least not until we get there and assess the situation there. We'll go in groups to Georgia, but we will all arrive together," Hermione said. "Try to contact anyone who can respond to join us. We need all the help we can get."

"If anyone is still alive," Ginny remarked.

"Alright, you heard her. Let's get started," Kingsley said, dismissing everyone to prepare for their journey to America. He turned to Hermione and said, "I'll wait until I know if anyone else will be going with us to make the portkeys."

Hermione nodded and thanked him. She walked into the kitchen and saw Molly busying herself with packing food. "Molly, are you alright?" She realized she hadn't really spoken to the woman since Arthur had died.

"I'm fine dear. Just getting everything ready for the trip," she replied, not looking at her.

It stung Hermione, but she had anticipated it. She was the one who had blown Arthurs head away, even though she knew Molly didn't blame her. Hermione looked around the kitchen and down at her watch. "Molly, have Harry and Draco come back yet?"

For the first time Molly did look at her. "No, I haven't seen them actually. I would have thought they would be back by now."

Hermione panicked. They had been gone for nearly an hour and a half! Not wanting to risk sending anyone to look for them, she produced her patronus and sent the otter away, hoping it'd find them still alive.

oOo~oOo~OoO

"Pansy, can't you take the wards down?" Harry asked.

"No, I already told you my father is the one who put the wards up. Only he can take them down, or someone very experienced with wards, which I am not."

"Draco, can you-"

"No. If they are anything like the wards mother and I put around our manor, there is no way I even want to attempt to try taking them down," he said, leaning back against the wall.

No one spoke for five minutes.

"Do you think those things are gone?" Pansy asked.

"We should check," Blaise said.

"Why don't you do it then Zabini?" Harry suggested.

"Bite me Potter!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Draco yelled. He got up and leaned against the door, listening for any sounds. Just as he was about to open the door, he jumped when Pansy squealed. He turned around and saw a patronus, and heard Granger's voice coming out.

"_If you are alive, get your arses back here this instant! We need you now!"_ The otter said before disappearing.

"Well, she seems very concerned for your well-being," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Something must have happened," Harry said, standing up in a panic.

"Or she's just antsy and mad because we didn't get back within an hour like she wanted," Draco said. "We need to figure out first, if any walkers are still out there, otherwise, we'll be stuck here even longer."

"Alright, Blaise, you stick with Draco. Pansy you stick with me," Harry said, going to the bed and murmured a severing spell, causing sharp pieces of the bed to break off. He handed one to Blaise and Pansy. "If one of the walkers come near you, stab this in their head. Don't hesitate! Just stay with Draco and I, and listen to what we say! Got it?"

Pansy nodded and Blaise rolled his eyes, but nodded as well.

"Alright. Let's go," Draco said, loading his gun and slowly opened the door.

There were no walkers in the hallway that they could see, so Harry and Pansy went first, with Draco and Blaise bringing up the rear. "Keep your eyes open," Harry whispered.

After walking to the top of the stairs, Harry looked down and saw a clear shot to the door. Before he could motion the others to keep going, Pansy pulled on Harry's shirt and pointed behind them. Walkers were heading their way, and it looked like there were about 20.

"Move, now!" Harry shouted, firing off a shot the closest walker, while Draco shot one that had been crawling right behind them.

Pansy and Blaise ran down the stairs with Harry and Draco following after them. They were almost to the door when a walker came out of nowhere and grabbed Pansy. Pansy spun and stabbed the wood into the walkers head. The walker fell and Blaise pulled her out the door. "Come on, let's go!" He shouted back to Harry and Draco, who were trying to keep the pack of walkers from catching them.

They both fired of one more shot before running out the door and slamming it shut. They ran past the wards and Pansy and Blaise grabbed onto Harry and Draco. They disappeared in a second.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Moving right along! This chapter I think everyone has been looking forward to! They are finally going to America! Now I don't usually do this, but I will have an author's note at the end to explain a few things. So on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

"What the bloody hell happened? We agreed that of you were to go find Blaise and Pansy that you would be back within an hour," Hermione said as evenly as she could.

"Hermione, we ran into a little problem we didn't even consider," Harry said a bit warily. She was furious with them, and he knew it. He had known her long enough to know when she was mad and when she was royally pissed.

"What little problem?"

"Once we found Pansy and Blaise, our exits were cut off, and when we tried apparating away, we…well, we couldn't," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What?"

Draco sighed and jumped in to save Harry's neck. The poor guy looked like he would rather be anywhere than here. "The wards. Mr. Parkinson's wards prevented us from apparating, and Pansy couldn't lift them, so we had to hide in a bedroom until we thought up a way to get out safely."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, digesting the information. "First of all, I know we covered it in training, and that's where you failed. You must always have an escape plan! As I mentioned, magic and apparition will not always work for us." She looked at them, who both had sheepish looks on their faces. "Secondly, I'm glad you all are alright, and managed to get back. Now, since you've been gone, we've come up with a plan, or a partial plan, of attack," she stated.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked, losing the sheepish, embarrassed look for his battle ready face. If circumstances were different, Hermione would have laughed at him for it.

Shaking it off, she went to the table where the maps were. She pointed to the United States map. "We're going to America. Before the reports on the radio ended, it all seemed to have started somewhere in America. But, it is anywhere between Georgia and Washington D.C., which is still a massive area to cover," she stated, showing where they would have to go.

"Wait. The radio broadcasts are done?" Draco asked.

"Yes. So either they think no one is listening…or –"

"Or there's no one left listening or broadcasting," Harry finished. Everything at once seemed to crash down on Harry at once. Could there possibly be no more humans alive? Were they the last?

"What's the plan Granger, once we get there?" Draco asked.

"I've asked everyone to send patronuses and messages to anyone they can find to help us. We need all the help we can get, especially with all the ground we need to cover. We'll arrive in Georgia in groups, and assess the situation there before we decide whether to split up or stay together."

"Has anyone responded?" Harry asked.

"A few. We leave first thing in the morning, so I hope more people will reply by then. If not…well, it will be a lot more difficult for us."

"Question. Once we get there, what exactly will we be looking for?" Draco asked.

"I don't really know. The reports just stated that the outbreak started somewhere in America. Draco, you were the best in Potions. Maybe we can create a vaccine for the people who have already turned? It's a long shot, I know. Filius is researching laboratories in South Eastern America where any kind of testing would have taken place and where it would have originated from. If you have any ideas as to what we do when we find the origin, please tell me. I honestly don't know what we'll do," Hermione said, sitting down and rubbing her forehead.

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll figure this out," Harry said, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back.

"Yeah Granger. You're the brightest witch of our age for a reason. If you don't think of something, then we're all dead," Draco said.

Hermione chuckled. "Thanks Malfoy." She stood up and gave Harry a hug and Draco a small smile. "Let's get some rest. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

oOo~oOo~oOo

"Alright, we're going in groups. Kingsley has the portkeys, which will leave in exactly five minutes. Here are the groups. In Group 1: Minerva, Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda and Teddy, Blaise, Dean, Daphne, and Cho. In Group 2: Kingsley, Ginny, George, Pomona, Pansy, Harry, Astoria, and Padme. In Group 3: Hagrid, Percy, Filius, Pomfrey, Ron, Luna, Lavender, and Aberforth. And in Group 4: Bill, Molly, Fleur, Neville, Seamus, Lee, Pavarti, and myself," Hermione read from a piece of parchment. As she read the groups, everyone moved to where there were supposed to be.

Kingsley then went around and handed the leaders of each group their portkeys. "I hope you have everything you might need, because we will not be coming back here," he stated.

"Now remember, when you arrive, wands and weapons at the ready! We are apparating to Southern Atlanta, Georgia, just outside the city. If there are any biters there, we suspect they will be in the city where the population of people would be greater, or would have been greater," she said the last bit quietly and regretfully. "But be ready for anything! We'll decide where to go from there." She looked at everyone just as their portkeys were turning blue. "Good luck everyone!" Immediately after, everyone disappeared at once.

After a few minutes of spinning, they all found their feet touching the ground, a few had fallen completely. As they had been taught and trained, everyone had their wands and weapons at the ready.

Harry and Kingsley had killed two biters that had been close enough to them, but other than them, the field was clear.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

Hermione dug in her bag and found the map of Georgia, and looked for their location. "Okay we are here," she stated pointing at a location on the map. "It looks like there is a railroad track just to the north of us, which would lead us straight to the college where there is a lab and scientists had been experimenting. We should start there and see what we can find."

"Alright, everyone, stay in your groups and stay alert," Kingsley ordered, and he and Hermione led the way.

They walked for an hour before they found the railroad tracks. After following the tracks for a few miles they came upon the edge of the city and saw a sign.

"Terminus? What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

"It states it's a safe haven, but I don't remember hearing it while the broadcasts were going," Hermione said.

"Should we go and see if there are survivors?" Ginny asked.

"No we need to –"

"Stay where you are!" came a male voice from behind them. They all turned and saw a dark skinned man aiming a gun at them with a woman with short spiky hair, and a baby strapped to her back standing beside him with a gun also pointed at them.

**A/N: Hurray! I dont know about you, but I'm getting really excited by now! So a little information for you. According to some websites, Terminus is located in southern Atlanta. If you would like these sources, PM me and I can get them to you. Now I decided to go from the time Ricks group is separated and Rick and majority of their group is already in Terminus & basically this starts from where Season 4 ended. So now, Hermione and everyone has now run into...you guessed it- Tyrese, Caryl and Judith! I know it doesn't fit with the timeline of when the outbreak first started in TWD and all, but hey, this is FanFiction, so I'm rolling with this. :) If you have any questions, comments, concerns, PM me or review. I love hearing ideas and even critisism. It helps me become a better writer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright! So I didn't get a very big reaction to the last chapter, but that's alright. I'm enjoying writing this story! I do hope I get some reviews as the story progresses, as they give me motivation to keep writing this story. :)**

**On a side note: What did you think about the preview to Season 5 of TWD? I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!**

"Drop your weapons. Now!" ordered the dark skinned man.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for someone else to move. Minerva was the first to drop her weapon, but kept her wand hidden up her sleeve. "Do as he says," she told everyone in her group. Slowly, everyone followed her lead, including leaving their wands up their sleeves.

After the weapons were on the ground, the woman asked them, "Are any of you infected?"

"No, we aren't," Minerva answered her calmly.

"You haven't been scratched or anything?" the man asked, still pointing his gun at them.

"No and we mean you no harm," Minerva answered again.

The man and woman looked at each other, nodded, and lowered their weapons before the woman turned back to them. "How is it there is so many of you alive?"

"Where did you come from? That's not a southern accent," the man asked.

"We are originally from Britain, Scotland, and France. We were all pretty isolated when the outbreak started," Minerva said, telling only the partial truth. The group was impressed she was thinking quickly on her feet. They had not discussed what to tell people if they should run into survivors.

"So what are you doing here then?" the man asked.

"We had all been here just before this all started," Kinglsey said. "We were here for an international convention." Kingsley was hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions about it.

"Are you going to Terminus?" Luna asked.

The woman eyed Luna and the rest of the group. She wasn't sure if she completely trusted these people. "Are you?"

"We just now saw the sign. We were hoping to find some supplies," Bill answered.

The woman looked at the group and saw that some of them, the older people, were dressed very oddly, as if they had come from a Renaissance Fair. A few looked haggard and worn, but they all looked well nourished, and judging from some of the bags they were carrying, they looked to be well supplied.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Hermione said, hoping to break the tension. She introduced everyone, and everyone followed with a smile or a short nod. Draco himself looked furious and Hermione was nervous about what he would do or say.

"I'm Tyrese and this is Carol and this," he said while getting the baby out of the sling on Carol's back out, "is Judith." Judith smiled and started to squirm in Tyrese's arms.

"Oh she's adorable!" Luna exclaimed. "But she isn't yours." She stated rather than asked.

"Luna!" Molly reprimanded her as if she was her own child.

"It's alright. No, she's not. We got –"

"It's getting dark. We should set up camp," Carol interrupted Tyrese. She took Judith from him and started walking away from the tracks into the woods.

"Do you mind if we set up camp with you?" Kingsley asked. "It'd be safer with all of us."

Tyrese shared a look with Carol before he nodded. "Sure." He caught up with Carol with the others following. "You know it will be safer for us. There are more of them, and there are only two of us."

"I know, but I don't trust them," Carol said under her breath, hoping they wouldn't hear her. "Their story just doesn't add up and there's just something about them."

"What?"

"I don't know. Just keep an eye on them. They could be people from the governor's group."

"But we would have recognized them," Tyrese argued.

"Just watch them," Carol ordered. She was sure they were hiding something.

Behind them, the others were having a silent conversation of their own. "What is wrong with you? With them around we can't put up magical barriers to protect us!" Draco hissed to Kingsley.

"They know the area more than we do. They may be able to help us!"

"I don't know. That Carol seems suspicious of us already," George said.

"Then we need to keep our heads down. Just try to act as muggle as you can," Minerva said nervously.

A few scoffed at the idea, but kept quiet. It was going to be a long night and they all knew it.

[][][][][]

After setting up wires with cans on them to alert them if a walker came close, they all sat around a fire in silence.

Tyrese was glad they had found more survivors. He didn't care where they came from or how oddly some of them were dressed. They all seemed lost, and they seemed like decent folk. He looked over where Judith was with the Luna girl and the little boy Teddy.

"Luna!" Teddy complained when she picked Judith up and put her on her lap.

"Do you want up too Teddy?" Luna moved Judith over a bit and let Teddy crawl up into her lap also. "How old is Judith?" Luna asked.

"Um, I think about a year," Tyrese said, not really knowing how old she was.

"Where are her parents?" Ginny asked.

Tyrese glanced at Carol who seemed occupied with sharpening her knives. "Her mother died in childbirth, and her father and brother got separated from us," Carol said sharply, not looking up.

"That's terrible! To lose her entire family," Molly said.

"She hasn't," Carol snapped, glaring at the woman. "We are her family too."

No one said anything for a few minutes until Harry spoke. "How did you get separated from the rest of your group?"

Tyrese answered before Carol could snap at them again. "A…enemy of ours attacked us where we were living at. He murdered a friend of ours right in front of us and then attacked us. We were run out of the prison and we all ended up getting separated. Some ran on foot, some took a bus, a few stayed behind to cover everyone. We're not even sure who all is still alive."

"That's awful!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"We are hoping to find them or some of them at this Terminus. We've been seeing those signs for a few days now," Tyrese said.

"Are you sure this Terminus is safe?" Draco asked.

Carol sent a glare at Draco. "It's our only hope of finding everyone. According to the signs and the maps, those signs are on every railroad track. There's no way our people would miss those signs, and they'd head that way to find everyone else."

"How many people were in your group?" Hermione asked.

"Quite a few. I got separated from my sister, Sasha," Tyrese said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I lost my parents when this first started. I woke up to the madness and they were gone. I have no idea if they are still alive or if-" Hermione said, her voice shaking. She couldn't even imagine her parents turning into one of those decayed monsters. She shuddered just thinking about it, and Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry. It's worse when you don't know for sure," Carol said, relating to how the girl felt. She could tell everyone was surprised by her calm and caring tone. She sighed heavily and went back to sharpening her knife. "When we were still on the road, we had to hide under cars when a group of walkers came by. One noticed my daughter under a car and she was chased into the woods. Rick, Judith's father, and Daryl went after her to find her. Rick found her, but he had to lead the walkers away from her. He told her which direction to run to get back to us, but she got lost. We searched for her for days, but never found her." Everyone was silent, listening to her tell her story. No one had expected her to tell them all this. "We found Hershel's farm and after staying there for a while, we found out that he kept his family that had turned in the barn. Shane let them out and he and some of the men killed the walkers that came out. My daughter was one of them."

Everyone had been so into the story, but they had not expected that. A lot of them couldn't help but notice the tone in which Carol told her story. It was as if she didn't care anymore.

After a few moments of silence, Tyrese cleared his throat. "We should turn in. I'll take first watch."

"I'd like to take it with you, if that's alright? I'll watch from this side," Kingsley offered.

Tyrese nodded and went to his post, while everyone tried to sleep, haunted by the stories they had just heard, and fearing what they might find at Terminus.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my goodness almost 2,000 words for this chapter! Woo! So I had a hard time deciding whether or not I want the muggles to find out now about magic, or wait a bit. Also, I had to decide who to kill off in this chapter and it was hard for me to do, but it had to be done. So WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. Quiet a bit of action in this chapter, and I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think. I hope I don't let you down!**

The night had been pretty quiet. Walkers hadn't even disrupted their sleep. After waking everyone up and getting something to eat, they had gathered up their supplies and made their way to Terminus.

George had a very bad feeling about Terminus. He wasn't sure what it was that made him edgy about it. Maybe it was just a reflex from the wizarding war, or Moody's 'constant vigilance' that made him wary about it. But for all George knew, it was a safe haven, and there were survivors there and it was actually safe. But that wouldn't help them figure out how this all got started or how to stop it.

Or maybe it was the constant looks Carol would give their group, looking at them as if expecting them to jump on her any second, which was making him weary about the entire ordeal.

"How much farther?" Ron asked from the back of the group.

"Ron, it's only been an hour since we've started," Harry said.

"Yeah Ronniekins, just keep your pants on," George smirked.

"Oi! My pants are on! I just wanted to know how much further we have to go," Ron said, turning red.

"Weasley! Will you shut it already? We already have you to deal with; we don't need you attracting those walkers!" Draco said snidely.

"Back off Malfoy or so help me-"

"Shut it!" Hermione hissed at them. She glared at them before looking back over the hill. Carol and Kingsley came up and looked at what got her attention. "That must be it?"

Carol looked at what she was pointing at and saw a big building with train tracks leading into it, with a fence all around it. Spray painted on the building big as life was the word '_Terminus_.' "That's it. It doesn't look like there's anyone in there though."

"They might be in the building. It looks like a pretty good, safe structure to be in," Kingsley said.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about this," Hermione said.

"I agree," Carol said, shocking Hermione and Kingsley.

After a few seconds of silence, Kingsley said, "I think we should split up. A few of us should go in there and see what it's like. The rest should stay hidden out here in the trees."

"And what if the people who go in there don't come out?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't think we should-"

Carol was cut off by shouts and bullets firing inside Terminus. They looked through the fence and saw people running around and shouting. For a few minutes the gun shots stopped.

"What just happened?" George asked, having heard the commotion. Everyone else had heard also, and was now looking towards Terminus.

"I-I don't-" Hermione was cut off by someone shouting at someone to let his son go.

Carol's breath hitched and her eyes got wide. "Rick," she whispered to herself.

"Rick? You mean Judith's father?" Molly asked.

"It's him! I'd know that voice anywhere," Carol said. She turned to the others. "We have to go in there. They need our help."

"We will, but we need to know what the situation is like in there before we send anyone in," Kingsley said.

"So what do we do?" Tyrese asked, holding Judith close.

Kingsley looked at them all before he said," I have a plan."

[][][][][]

The plan was simple. George, Lee, Blaise, and Ginny would set off some Weasley Wizard Wheezes Whizbangs off to distract the people inside Terminus, while Kinglsey, Hermione, Draco, Bill, Harry, Tyrese and Carol went inside through the fence to find Rick, and whoever else was with him. Minerva, Hagrid, Dean, Pansy, Ron, Luna and Neville would cover George, Lee, Blaise and Ginny. Everyone else would surround Terminus, aside from Molly and Pomfrey, who would stay with the children in the woods.

Simple; if everything went according to the plan. Harry knew things were never simple. So he was ready for anything to go wrong.

Right on time, the Whizbangs went off, and Harry could see people inside the fence running towards the sound. As soon as the coast looked clear, they jumped the fence towards the railcar a group of people had been guarding. Carol had assumed that's where Rick and the others were being kept. Kingsley, Bill and Draco kept watch for guards to return while the others went to break the chains on the railcar.

After opening it, Carol stuck her head in slowly. "Rick?" she whispered.

"Carol?" came a relieved and confused voice. Rick stepped into the light and Carol let herself relax. "How'd you get here?"

"We followed the signs and figured this is where everyone else would be," she said.

"We?" Daryl said stepping forward.

"Tyrese and I, and Judith," she said before being cut off by Carl.

"Judith? Judith's alive?"

"Yes. We need to go before the guards come back," she said stepping back out of the car.

One by one people came out of the railcar, and Harry was surprised at how many were in there. When the last one came out, he looked warily at Harry and the others.

"Who are they?" he asked gruffly to Carol.

"We ran into them on the way to Terminus. They helped us get in here to get you out," Tyrese said. "They're good people."

"Tyrese!" Sasha said before running into his arms.

"Alright, we need to get out before someone comes back," Kingsley said.

With lightning speed, Rick grabbed Carol's gun out of her hand and pointed it at Kingsley. "How do we know you aren't with these sick people who lure innocent, desperate people here to kill them?"

Hermione approached slowly, her gun in the holster, and her hands up. "Listen, we can explain everything when we get out of here. There are more of us who are trying to help you escape," she said, before the sound of shouting and gunshots erupted all around them.

"We have to leave, now!" Draco ground out coming out from behind the railcar where he had been standing guard. "They're coming back."

Hermione and Kingsley looked pleadingly at Rick, who slowly lowered the gun, but kept a stern glare on them. "I trust Carol and Tyrese, so I'll trust their judgment. For now," he growled. Hermione could tell he didn't trust people easily, which, given the circumstances, she could understand.

She and Kingsley simply nodded before grabbing their guns and leading the way back to the fence. Hermione was scared about what was happening around Terminus. She could hear her friends shouting and some screaming.

Just before they reached the fence, gunshots rang out behind them.

"Get them!" Someone shouted before someone fired at them.

"Go!" Draco shouted while he, Bill, Harry, and Carol fired back, covering for the others who were climbing over the fence.

Hermione jumped down on the other side of the fence and turned back to the others. "Get out of there!" She and Tyrese began shooting, covering for them while they ran back to the fence. Draco suddenly cried out and fell to the ground. "Draco!" Hermione cried, seeing him fall.

Bill went back and lifted Draco up and dragged him to the fence. "I can't get him over the fence," he gasped.

Kingsley looked behind him towards the muggles and noticed they were either shooting or looking for something on the ground. He got his wand out and sent a '_Levicorpus_' at Draco and lifted him over the fence. Seconds later, Bill jumped the fence, before picking Draco up and helping him back into the woods, followed by the others.

Hermione was thankful the muggles were occupied to not see Kingsley perform magic. But she found it odd that they were looking for something on the ground.

"Rick, what are you looking for?" Carol asked.

"We buried some of our weapons before going into Terminus, just in case," he said, before finding what he wanted, and pulling a bag out of the ground. "Alright, let's go," he said before following Tyrese and Carol.

"Where are we going?" Michonne asked, unsheathing a sword.

"To meet with the others," Hermione said, dread lacing her voice. She looked over at Draco and saw that he had gotten shot in the shoulder, and he was bleeding badly.

They finally made it to where Molly and Pomfrey were with the children. Hermione saw Rick and Carl run over to Judith and hold her close.

"Is no one else back?" Harry asked.

"No, you're the first," Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"Set Draco down here, let me take a look," Pomfrey ordered Bill. Hermione went with him to help. "Hm, it doesn't seem too bad, but you have lost a lot of blood. Not to mention, we can't heal this with magic," she whispered.

"What?" Draco said with a grimace when Pomfrey touched his shoulder.

"We can't risk it. The muggles will know something is up if you healed immediately," she said. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up, putting his arm in a sling. "You'll have to keep this on for a few days. I put a salve on it that will heal it slowly and keep the pain down."

"Brilliant. What bloody use am I if my arm is wrapped up in this monstrosity?"

"Hush! Just be grateful that you're alive," Hermione said before standing up and walking over to Molly. She was about to comfort her when she saw the others approaching. She smiled seeing them, but it fell when she saw their faces, and didn't see everyone had returned. "What-"

"They outnumbered us," Minerva said. "We held our own at first, but more kept coming and they had some more advanced weaponry," she said heavily, sitting down to let Pomfrey check her.

Hermione looked around at the group. They looked haggard, tired, and some were crying. Hermione's eyes widened when she noticed who was missing. "What happened?" She asked, choking back her tears.

"They aimed at Hagrid first, and then Pansy stepped in trying to help him. They both got gunned down," Minerva stated.

"A few men had caught Pavarti, Cho, and Lavender. Astoria and I got separated from them. They tried to rape them. Aberforth killed them, but he didn't see the others behind him. They shot him and the girls. We couldn't get there in time," Daphne said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Filius and Seamus were killed trying to protect me," Pomona said, sniffling.

Everyone was silent, taking in the fact that eight members of their group, eight friends had been killed.

The silence was broken by Padme screaming at the group of muggles, "This is your fault! Because of you my sister died! Because of you they were killed!"

"Padme!" Hermione shouted.

"We didn't ask you to get us out. We would have figured a way out ourselves," Daryl said.

"But we did, and now my sister is dead!"

"My brother is too!" He shouted back. "We've all lost someone since this damn thing started! So don't act like your loss is greater than ours, because it isn't!"

Padme backed down, looking defeated.

"Alright, that's enough," Kingsley said to them all. Looking at Rick's group, he said, "We came here to find out how this all started and put an to end all of this. So come morning, we'll leave and be on our way."

"I can help you with that," said one of the muggles.

"Porter!" exclaimed the big red headed man.

"Help us with what?" Kingsley asked.

"I know what caused the outbreak, and I know where we need to go. That's where we are going," he replied.

Hermione and the others were shocked. They had not expected to be this close to finding out what caused the outbreak.

"Alright, where are we going then?" Hermione asked.


End file.
